White Houses
by reichs3
Summary: Songfic, Catherine thinks about what's happened and what lies ahead.


I'v been upset over William Peterson leaving and Gary Dourban most likely leaving. So I know I don't normally write in Catherine's POV but I gave it a shot.

White Houses

When I first started at the Crime Lab, I was an ex- stripper with a kid. It was though at first. I didn't know anyone.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in _

_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin _

_We promise each other it's til the end _

_Now we're spinning empty bottles _

_It's the five of us _

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day _

_No, I can't resist the day _

Gil was the first friend I made. At least I think we were. He was second in command to Brass. A workaholic, with what I thought was no social life. Then there was Warrick. At work he was a serious guy. Before and after shift he was someone who everyone liked with a gentle personality. I guess I always kind of had this attraction to him. It was so long ago. Then there was Nicky. He came from Texas and a family on the force. Nick's always had that charm, you know. He was someone who rarely lost his temper. Nick and Warrick were like brothers. One week Gil went to a conference in San Francisco and came back with a social life. When the Holly Gribbs shooting happened he brought in Sara. She came for a week and stayed for five years. A workaholic with a bad temper, at first I didn't like her. Eventually we grew to like and respect each other.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke _

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken _

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_The summer's all in bloom _

_The summer is ending soon _

That was our team and we were the best. Over the next five years we all became closer. Ecklie split us up. Big mistake. Nick was kidnapped and everyone was 

scrambling. When we found him we were all so relieved. Greg finally became a CSI.

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses _

Things went back to normal except that Warrick got married! That was like a bomb going off in my head. I was shell shocked. I mean I know a full blown relationship wouldn't have worked but we could have at least had something. That was defiantly not a fun time for me. I look back on that and have to laugh we all wasted so much time.

_I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said _

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt _

_I sneak into his car's black leather seat _

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat _

_Boy, we're going way too fast _

_It's all too sweet to last _

Then everything went to hell when Sara was kidnapped. Gil and Sara's relationship was unearthed. I mean were they ever going to tell us. I thought Gil was going to lose it, I really did. When we found the dead hiker I saw the life drain right out of his eyes. Thank God Nick and Sofia found her or else we would have a whole different story going on.

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins _

_And I pray it never fades in white houses _

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake _

She lasted only three months after we'd found her. Gil withdrew from everyone. There was no life in his eyes. He was the workaholic with no humor and a bad 

temper. It was like when she left he died on the inside. Gil tried to keep the strong unhurt front, it worked for everyone else. We, Warrick, Nick and I could see he was hurting. When Warrick died it was the last straw we snapped. Sara came back for a little while and Gil had his life back. He wasn't so dead looking. Then Sara left he only lasted two months then he went to be with her. I was a total wreck I couldn't function. Lindsey and Lily took care of me for two weeks. I went back to work for about a month. But I just couldn't do it. Everywhere I looked I see him, and our team.

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily _

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been _

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses _

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust _

_In my heart is the five of us _

_In white houses _

It's all fallen apart so I'm going. Horatio's offered me a spot on his team. I took it and we're leaving. I'm never coming back here again. I'll miss Nick and Greg. I know that in my heart there will always be our team.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep _

_In white houses _

_In white houses _

_In white houses_

_Love it? Hate it? Bad song? Please reveiw_


End file.
